A Singer in Death City
by rynosaur1
Summary: A young man with a troubled past, that left him with skills and scars, tries to navigate through the dangerous underworld that resides in death city. His family made him, his travels changed him. How long until he finds the answers he doesnt know he wants to hear. 6 chapters up right now. please enjoy. Warning: mature language and adult situations.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Heeyyoo! Rynosaur1 here back after way too long. i started writing this story a few months ago and im barely getting around to post it so here you go. let me know what you think.**

Andrew Singer walked lazily about the streets of death city, stopping to look at the giant billboards plastered with D.W.M.A students that littered the city. Each one had a different pair or group of students all with quotes from them. It just had to be here of all places he ended up.

"D.W.M.A saved me when I couldn't save myself. Crona." He half chuckled, half sighed. His long blond ponytail swayed in the wind. "If only."

He must have stood there too long because a hand was waved in front of his face causing him to flinch and step back.

"Hey there are you lost?" A tall black haired girl asked in a caring tone. "Are you looking to join the D.W.M.A?"

He looked at the girl. She wore some style of ninja clothes and she had gold star on the front.

"Me? Oh no not really I just got into town a few days ago and I don't really have anyplace to be so I've just been walking around taking in the city." He smiled at how nice she was and pointed at the sign. "Do you happen to know that person?"

"Yes I do in fact Crona is a friend of mine. She is an unbelievable meister." The girl had a bright smile and looked at the billboard in a way that said she was proud to call that person her friend.

"Really I was just wondering because all the other billboards I saw didn't give me the same feeling as this one did." Andrew sighed. "Well it was nice meeting you. My name is Andrew. Andrew Singer."

The woman took his hand firmly but softly at the same time.

"I'm Tsubaki, it was nice meeting you Andrew. Are you looking to join the school?" Tsubaki stepped back and bowed. "If you are follow the billboards south all the way to the school and apply."

"I never thought about it. I've heard of Meisters and weapons but I thought the school found them and brought them here." He scratched his head and sighed. "Besides no one in my family is a Meister or a weapon so there is no way I could be one."

"You never truly know until you find out Mr. Singer. Sometimes Meister talent or weapon potential doesn't appear until a certain age, regardless of if it's in your family history or not." She turned and waved. "It's always worth a shot. See you around I hope."

'Yeah right ME, Andrew Singer could go to a school like THAT, as if.' He thought and started walking again. 'She was the nicest person I've met in this past week.'

The streets twisted and turned until he stood outside of a place called UNCLE BOB'S RUMBA COFFEE. He looked around the area and shrugged.

"Oh what the hell maybe a cup of coffee will settle this wandering soul of mine." With a quick pat to check if he had his wallet on him he stepped into the shop.

He looked at the man behind the counter cleaning glasses and then to a man who was being swooned over by 3 beautiful women.

"This place looks damn near empty. That doesn't bode well for the coffee. They probably only get customers because of the women who work here." He thought aloud and headed to the counter. He pulled out his wallet and flipped through the $4 he had in it.

He placed the 4 crinkled bills on the counter and slide them toward the man.

"$4 worth of the best coffee you have please." He licked his lips waiting for the bitter black water he had grown to love not long before leaving his home town.

With a nod the man set the glass down and reached under the counter to grab large mug.

Andrew watched as the man prepared a fresh cup of coffee. The beans were ground fresh and the boiling water poured over the grounds time after time. After the 5th or 6th time he set it up so it would drip slowly.

"Give it a few minutes kid and you'll have the best coffee around." He picked up the glass he had been cleaning and continued. "Let me guess you new in town?"

Andrew stared at the black water as it dripped slowly into the cup. The smell made his mouth water and he started to fidget.

"Yeah about a week now. So is this coffee as good as it smells?" He was growing impatient but he knew the longer it took to make the coffee the more flavorful it would be.

"Are you a new student at the D.W.M.A or just visiting someone in town?" The man seemed genuinely curious. Andrew shrugged and stretched his arms in front of him.

"Neither actually, I kinda just ended up here on accident." A long yawn stopped him for a moment. He had gotten tired out of nowhere. "When I left my home town took a bus and this was the cheapest ticket outta there."

He looked longingly at the last of his money and hung his head. Those four dollars were all he had left and he spent it on coffee. He hadn't even thought about jetting a job since he got here with $19 left in his pocket.

The man must have noticed his prolonged look at the cash because he slid it back to Andrew.

"I'll tell you what next time you come in here buy two cups and we'll call it good. Besides after this cup you'll definitely be back." A beep behind him made him turn around and fiddle with somethings.

Andrew simply was content just looking around the small building and glanced over at the red haired man as he went to kiss one of the women. Three loud slaps echoed through the area followed by all three women stomping over to the counter.

"How can he just do that without even thinking? Sure he's completely trashed but still calling all three of us his ex-wifes name, really?" The first girl sat and held up three fingers. "Make em strong Bob."

The man behind the counter nodded.

"Just give me a moment Sarah. This kid here is waiting on a rumba special. Just a minute now and you're set kid." Andrew waited patiently until a large steaming cup was slid in front of his face.

A grin went ear to ear and he reached out for the cup and lifted it to his nose. He took a deep breath and enjoyed every moment as the rich smell of fresh coffee flooded his nose and overtook his senses.

A small sip made his eyes go wide and he pause for a moment to set the cup back down. He smacked his lips and practically melted in his chair. He reached forward and slid the money back.

"Definitely worth my last $4." Andrew sighed. "You uh wouldn't happen to know of any places that are hiring by chance would you?"

"Nowhere near here that I know of but I know that the D.W.M.A students get weekly allowances if you qualify for it." Bob picked up the money and went to the cash register. He returned with $0.50 and a piece of paper. "If you're that tight up for cash go here and give him this paper and tell him Bob sent you."

"Franken Stein- Medical evaluation subjects needed. Pays cash." Andrew shivered for some reason but thought nothing of it. "Thanks Bob that's going to help out alot."

"Stein is a very strange guy but he always comes through when a friend's in need." Bob turned to the ladies and started talking to them. Andrew went right back to being absorbed in his coffee and after a while he pushed the empty cup back.

"Thanks Bob I'll definitely be back soon for more of that coffee." He pushed away from the counter and smiled at the women. "Ladies you have a good night."

They smiled and waved him off.

"See you around kid!" Bob hollered as Andrew reached the door."

"Call me Andrew. Andrew Singer." Andrew failed to notice the look that came across Bob's face as he said his name and he headed out into the dark night.

He walked around aimlessly once again just looking for a place to sleep. It was nice out and Andrew enjoyed being outside. He peered into a small alley noticed a corner that seemed to call his name.

"Haha that looks perfect." He propped himself up in the corner and looked up at the stars. "Mom and Dad always told me big cities were filled with bad people and places but this city seems nice and so do the people, maybe because they don't know what we used to do."

After a while he drifted off to sleep and dreamed of his home. Running through the fields of his family's farm and chasing the animals around laughing and playing with his brother and sister.


	2. Chapter 2

Andrew woke to a loud crash and a shrill yell. He wiped the tears from his eyes and looked above himself where he thought the noise came from. A white haired boy hung halfway out the window with blood dripping from his nose.

"Soul you idiot!" A high pitched feminine voice cried out.

A purple flash pulled him back in and Andrew sat there not knowing what just happened, although he was curious enough to want to find out, he was far to hungry to try.

He stood and stretched with a yawn. With a stumble he made his way out of the alley and bumped into someone.

"Oh sorry I didn't see you." He blinked rapidly and wiped the sleep out of his eyes once more. "Oh Tsubaki right?"

"Andrew Singer what a coincidence I was just talking about you." Tsubaki smiled and stepped aside. "Black star this is the guy I was telling you about. The kid I wanted to join the academy."

Andrew looked down at the short blue haired kid that stood before him. He noticed a star pattern on his arm and leaned over to get a better look.

"Nice tattoo, what's the star mean though?" Andrew was practically circling the smaller boy all the while rubbing his own tattoo covered by his long sleeve.

"It's because I'm such a big star I guess." The young boy turned his nose up and laughed with all his might.

After a minute he stopped and looked Andrew right in the eyes with a ferocity that would have scared a weaker heart. However, Andrews past had him in situations like this often. Just one thing his past gave him. So a simple stare and killer aura no longer fazed him.

"You dont scare easy do you Andrew." Tsubaki laughed and stepped in between Black Star and Andrew.

"Not since I hunted with my father." He gulped hard thinking about the hunt they went on often.

"So you're a hunter then?" Black Star cocked his head to the side.

"I used to hunt but that's all behind me now. Anyways it was nice seeing you guys again but I need to get going." Andrew was starving, his plan was to get some dinner last night but he spent the last of his money on that coffee.

He didn't wait for a reply before he started walking away. His stomach growled loudly as he took his first free steps.

"If you're hungry we were about to get some breakfast with a few of our friends if you'd like to join us." To Andrew's surprise it was Black Star who offered. Andrew shook his head.

"Thanks for the offer but I don't have any money right now. I was about to head out to a place I was told about to get some quick cash." He reached into his pocket and pulled out the crumpled piece of paper. Tsubaki sighed loudly when she say it and pulled it out of his hand.

"Did Uncle Bob tell you about this place?" Andrew nodded. "Don't go. Stein and Bob have a deal going on. For every patient Bob sends Stein will pay him."

"Bob's a great guy and he makes good coffee but his love of coffee far out weighs his love for people." A voice behind them made Andrew turn. A girl with ash blonde hair and the same white haired boy that was having out of the window earlier appeared.

"So? He is trying to support his own passion who cares if he does it? It's not like anyone gets hurt right?" Andrew rubbed his shoulder. "I've done something similar."

He shivered thinking back to his old ways of making money to help support his family.

"Oh they don't get hurt physically but the emotion strain it puts on you is not worth the money you get. $300 for an hour and a half of psychological torture isn't going to happen again." The white haired boy shrugged.

"I'll tell you what $300 for an hour and a half of my time is good any day no mattet the cost." Andrew grabbed the paper back. "Could you tell me where this place is?"

"You obviously didn't hear me when I said psychological torture did you?" The white haired kid looked on as Andrew flipped the paper over and over looking for a map or an address.

"Stein doesn't open up shop until 3 p.m anyways so come have breakfast with us I'll pay for you." Tsubaki smiled sweetly.

The scars on his wrists began to ache and it made him pull at his sleeves. His hair was blowing in the gentle breeze and his heart pounded.

"I'm sorry I appreciate the offer but I can't let you buy me food you don't even know me." He was worried that they might find out his past so he tried to refrain. So in an attempt to stick to his better judgement he refused Tsubaki's offer.

"How about this, you said you were looking for some quick cash right?" Andrew could already tell where this was going so he simply went with it. "I'll hire you for a little bit to keep us company and I'll pay for your breakfast."

"Tsubaki but you're already buying my breakfast are you sure you have enough money?" Black Star turned to the much taller girl.

"I should have enough, although I can't pay you as much as Stein would. I can promise better company" She pulled out her wallet and looked through it. She made a quick face but put her wallet away. "Yup I have enough let's go!"

"I'm Andrew Singer by the way." He stepped forward to shake the hands of the three new people.

"I'm Maka and this is my partner Soul." He shook their hands and nodded. He turned to the much shorter blue haired boy and extended a fist.

"It's nice to meet you guys. So you're all students at the D.W.M.A?" Black Star bumped his fist and they began walking. "You must know alot about the underworld then."

"Yeah it's fun, we all met during our first class and have been friends ever since." Maka walked ahead of us all with Soul right behind her.

"Hey Andrew I was wondering why were you in that alley?" Tsubaki stopped and the whole group stopped with her. "It's pretty early in the morning on a Saturday for most people to be up and around."

"That's where I slept last night. And I believe it was Soul and Maka that woke me up. I heard a crash and a yell and when I looked up I saw a white haired kid hanging out the window then a purple blur pulled him back in."

Soul scratched his head and Maka looked down. Black star and Tsubaki looked at him with pity.

"I don't need a pity party though. I just moved here and I have no money but I like being outside." Andrew laughed about the situation. "Technically I'm homeless but I'm OK with that."

"We didn't mean to pity you it's just..." Andrew walked over to Maka and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry about it. I'm pretty laid back so people tend to think I'm just a bum." He knew it was shameful to not have someplace to live. It didn't mater much to him, hell, he slept outside when he went hunting with his dad most of the time. "If you're still offering breakfast you can pity me all you want."

"Breakfast is still a go but the pity party is over." Tsubaki hurried in front of the group. "Let's go!"


	3. Chapter 3

Andrew greedily ate the massive burrito Tsubaki had ordered for him as everyone else at the table watched in horror as he scarfed it down.

He finished it before anyone had taken a bite of their food and gulped down his orange juice. He sat back with a sigh and relaxed in the booth.

"Oh wow that was good. Last time I ate was Wednesday and all I had was a hotdog." Andrew pulled out the $0.50 he had left over and set it on the table. "That's all I have left. You need to worry about paying me Tsubaki after all that burrito was all the payment i can take without feeling like I'm taking advantage of you."

Tsubaki smiled and everyone began to eat their own food. They ate in silence minus the random comment made by Soul or Black Star.

Andrew was content with looking around at the other people in the diner. He liked people watching, it was sort of a hobby for him. He didn't see anyone particularly interesting so he waited patiently for the group to finish eating.

"Andrew why did you come to Death City? Are you planning on joining the D.W.M.A?" Maka seemed truly interested.

"Tsubaki asked me the same thing and I'll tell you what I told her. I know of Meisters and weapons but no one in my family is either so I don't know if I can." He pointed at her. "So which one are you?"

"I'm the Meister and Soul is my weapon just like Black Star is the Meister and Tsubaki is his weapon." She pointed everyone out. "You should really check the school out anyways. You might fond out something interesting about yourself."

Andrew grimaced on the inside but smiled on the outside. He has found out alot of things about himself and he didn't consider many of them interesting. He though back to his days working in a brothel and he almost puked. He kept his composure and sat back up.

"Maybe but maybe someone else will find out something about me." He folded his hands and rested his head on them. "As if I can afford that again."

He whispered quietly not really knowing or caring if the group had heard him. He had brought back memories from his past and it completely ruined his mood. He just wanted to walk around now but everyone else seemed to be enjoying themselves.

After awhile of everyone asking Andrew questions and him asking them in return, the boys got up and walked to the front of the diner to enjoy the gentle wind. Maka had practically forced all three of them out so she could chat with Tsubaki alone.

"So Andrew, you've been living on the streets all week?" Black Star folded his hands behind his head and leaned against the building.

"Since before that really. Oh going on about a month and a half now I guess." Andrew leaned against the wall and slid down to a crouch. "I ran away from home and did odd jobs to get enough money for a bus ticket and the cheapest one was to here."

"Are you an orphan like me?" Black Star turned to face Andrew completely. "My only family now are Tsubaki, Soul and Maka."

"You can't forget about Kid, Patty, Liz and Crona,Black Star." Soul chimed in.

"You know Crona too?" Andrew scratched his chin. "Well figures because Tsubaki knows her."

"How do you know Crona?" Both other boys got face to face with Andrew.

"I don't, I just saw her billboard when I met Tsubaki and I've been thinking about what was said on it." He groaned and stood up away from their faces. "I need a place like that."

"Just come to the D.W.M.A. then." Andrew turned to face the new voice and looked directly at a pink haired person. "It's true the D.W.M.A saved me when I couldn't save myself."

He blinked slowly and stared wondering how and why he was looking at the same person from the billboard. It was Crona, standing before him, rubbing one arm and kicking the ground.

He felt a punch to his shoulder and brushed the hand away. He couldn't stop staring at her, she was beautiful. He didn't care anymore, he was transfixed.

"Woah." Was all he could mutter. The billboard did her no justice. He scolded himself mentally for staring.

"Crona!" Makas voice snapped him out of it and he looked away. "I'm so glad you came!"

Andrew watched as Maka wrapped Crona up in a big hug and twirled her around. Tsubaki came out right after and hugged the smaller girl aswell. Soul and Black Star waived to her and she smiled shyly.

"Crona I'd like you to meet Andrew Singer, hopefully he'll try to join us at the D.W.M.A." Tsubaki spun her to face Andrew and he felt a blush creep across his face. He reached out a hand to shake hers.

"Oh no you don't!" A shrill cartoony voice shouted and Andrew was instead greeted by a black bubbly figure with x's for eyes. "There's no way you're going to shake hands with a Singer on my watch!"

The figure seemed to be popping out of Crona back. It crossed it's arms and hovered just in between them.

"Ragnarok, what's so bad about Andrew?" Tsubaki attempted to scold the comical creature.

"He's a Singer and that's all I need to know. The kids bad news, just like the rest of his bloodline." Ragnarok spat at the ground and puffed up even more.

"I was hoping no one here would know my family." Andrew scratched his scarred wrists over his shirt. "And on to the next town then."

He turned and began to sprint off. 'Dammit, Dammit, Dammit I guess it's not a surprise someone knows of my family.' Andrew's heart pounded and he ran harder.

He ran until he reached a large set of steps and looked towards the glaring sun at the top. He clenched his teeth and seethed with rage.

"Why did I think it would be any different here? With everything my family has done I'm bound to get it anywhere I go!" He the verge of tears and sweating tremendously by the time he reached the top.

He looked at the strange building and scanned the empty courtyard. Not a soul in sight and exactly what he wanted. No one would see him cry again.

He made his way over to a shaded area under the main entrance and leaned on the wall. His tears fell freely and he wept silently. After a while he was all cried out and he dried his tears.

"That's must be the most emotional I've ever seen someone get for reaching the top." A cold stern voice said from out of nowhere. "You've been keeping that bottled up for a while now, right?"

A strange man in a stitched lab coat appeared, twisting a screw in his head like it was nothing. The man stopped for a moment to look him up and down and smirked.

"Lucky day. I've found a genuine Singer." A creepy smile grew on the mans face and it made Andrew cringe. "It's been 16 years since I met another Singer and you have his exact Soul wavelength, though you don't look much like him."

"Who are you and what do you know about my family?" Andrew had gotten into a fighting stance and readied himself for an attack. "Did you know Robert Singer?"

"He was a friend, although most of the teachers here hate the Singer Family, I was proud to call him a friend." The man approached slowly causing Andrew to tense up. "You know, now that I think about it, he fell in love with a demon and they had a child."

An even more twisted smile appeared on his face. Andrew couldn't move anymore. His mind told him to run away as fast as he could but his body wouldn't respond. He gulped.

'How does he know that? No one knows that.' Andrew was sweating. He started to panic.

"Are you affiliated with the group that killed my family? Did you murders parents? How about my little brother and sister?" He could only whimper out his questions. Rage crept up on him and yet his body still wouldn't move.

"Now, now it's not wise to divulge such classified information so easily. I will tell you that I had nothing to do with it and neither did anyone else affiliated with the school." The man sat down just a few feet short of Andrew. "Maybe your father told you about me? Did he ever mention The Doctor at all?"

Andrew's head began to spin. How did he know about the doctor? His father told him the Doctor was his most trusted friend. Could he be the Doctor?

"Do you know the Doctor?" Andrew began to relax enough to allow his legs to move.

"Silly boy I AM THE DOCTOR! Though I don't go by that name anymore. I'm Stein, Franken Stein."


	4. Chapter 4

"You're Franken Stein? Bob was going to send me to you?" Andrew gritted his teeth. 'He was going to send me to him? This crazy basatrd?'

"Aha another subject? Well Bob certainly has never let me down." He stood quickly and swayed. "Well you have no need to be alarmed by me. I am the one person who is guaranteed to never harm you, all because of who your father was."

"Uh thanks I guess. So you're a teacher here and a doctor?" A cold sweat began to take hold of Andrew even though he began to calm down. "Could you uh take a look at something for me then?"

Stein had a puzzled look but nodded. Andrew stepped over to him and rolled up both sleeves. His scarred riddled wrists and arms caused Steins eyes to widen.

"Let me guess they started about 7 months ago? A few at first and they took hours to stop bleeding?" Stein scratched his head and popped his neck. "They appeared at night right around 7:06 p.m, and it was always 3 on each arm right?"

"I never thought to look at a clock when my arms suddenly began bleeding, so I'm not sure but yeah always in threes." He rolled his sleeves back down. "What does it all mean?"

"For starters it means that you have black blood inside of you that has transformed into a weapon and is wanting to get out." A few twists to the screw on his head and Stein turned around. "I need to consult Lord Death. For now wait for me, I'll meet you at Bob's in a few hours."

Andrew watched as he opened the large set of double doors and walked through. A few minutes went by until he was calm enough to want to head back down the massive steps. He reached the bottom and saw Tsubaki, Maka and Crona walking in the distance. He ducked behind a dumpster to avoid seeing them.

He waited 20 minutes after they passed and he emerged from his hiding place only to bump into someone.

"Ow watch where you're going!" A tall girl with a cowboy hat dusted herself off and tried to stand back up. Andrew instinctively reached a hand out and she took it after a moment.

"Sorry I just seem to be bumping into people today." He smiled sheepishly.

"Oh sis are you OK?" A shorter girl who wore the same outfit as the taller one ran to her side. "You fell really hard."

"Yeah Patty I'm fine, just an accident." She rubbed her button and sighed. "It's still hurts though."

"Again I'm so sorry I was just trying to avoid someone and when they passed I wanted to get away as fast as possible." Andrew reached out his hand to help stabilize the girl. "Here let me help you, please, just my way to show you that I feel bad."

"If you insist, do you mind helping me get to where I was headed?" She put her arm around his shoulder and hobbled.

"Yeah absolutely. I'm Andrew by the way." He refrained from telling her his last name because all it has been doing for him in this town is cause problems.

"Nice to meet you Andrew I'm Liz and this is my sister Patty." The tall one grimaced as they began walking.

Andrew noticed they began walking towards the stairs and he got nervous.

"You headed to the D.W.M.A?" He licked his chapped lips.

"Yeah we gotta talk to Lord Death. He said it's a top secret important mission." Patty jumped around and spun.

They walked up the stairs in silence. It took far longer than his first time up, mostly because he ran up the first time and second because he was practically carrying Liz. Once they reached the top Andrew walked them to the door and propped Liz up against the door.

"Sorry ladies but I've got somewhere I need to be. Again sorry for bumping into you." Andrew bowed and ran off down the stairs once again. On his way down he passed a kid with black hair and three white lines that went halfway around his head.

He wandered the streets for a few hours desperately trying to avoid being seen by anyone. He had ducked into a few shops and walked around until the shop owners became suspicious.

It had gotten dark and he was lost. He looked around for something familiar but he really didn't know anywhere in town. He couldn't even see any of the billboards anymore.

"Great now I'm lost. Where the hell am I!"

"Mom, Dad just look at the fine mess I've gotten myself into now. Lost in a city I know little about." He arms began to ache once more and he could feel the warm blood soak his sleeves.

'Well it's probably time to head to a new town.' He kicked at a can and it rattled it's way down the street.

"My, my, my what do I have here." He heard a feminine voice that came from everywhere and nowhere all at once. "A tasty treat for just for me?"

He scanned the area quickly but saw nothing in the dim street lights.

"Already wounded, what a shame. You smell delicious young man." He heard a hiss and some trash rustling behind him. He turned quickly but saw nothing.

"What do you want from me?" For the second time today he began a cold sweat. "Who are you?

He felt a pain in his leg and looked down at a snake that had bitten him and began coiling up his leg. He could feel something coursing up it and slowly he became to numb to stand. He fell over onto his side and began convulsing.

"Don't worry you won't die from my venom, I just need you to sleep for a while." He watched helplessly as his vision faded and he watched the snake grow larger and take the form of a fire haired woman. "You are MINE."

Andrew shot up with a scream and looked around the dark room he found himself in. He was chained to the wall and half naked. His arms were bandaged and his clothes laid strewn about the room.

"The rumors were true, even while unconscious you still know how to satisfy a woman." He looked to the only door as a peep hole slid open. "I've often heard that male prostitutes who get started at a young age are the best in their late teens but I never tried one out for myself until now."

He knew what the woman was talking about and he hung his head in defeat. Used again for something he had stopped just under a year ago. The door clanked and swung open with a horrific creeking noise.

"Your only true flaw in the fact that you're sterile, because if not I would be pregnant after last night." The woman sauntered in wearing nothing and slid onto the bed next to Andrew. "Barely 16 and your soul has the taste of a man in his prime."

"Who are you and why did you force me here." Andrew couldn't cover up or pull himself away from her.

"My name is Marin but you can call me anything you like sweet stuff." Her voice had a snakes hiss to it and it made Andrew relax. "I can fix your problem given some time though."

"You mean to tell me I'm sterile? How do you know that?" He cuddled into her as she wrapped her arm around him. She rubbed his back and nuzzle her head into his chest.

'Stop! Stop! Stop! Why am I doing this?' Andrew shouted in his head but he couldn't control his body. 'What's happening to me?'

"I can make you all better. I can stop the cuts and the aches." She twirled a finger under his chin. "I can even make you forget all of you painful memories. All you need to do is ask for my help and of course take care of my needs too."

She drew him into a passionate kiss and climbed on top of him.

'No I don't want this. I want to keep my memories no matter how painful they are.' He struggled with all his might to try and push her off but instead his body wrapped it's arms around her. 'Someone help me!'

"Please help me." Was all he could whisper. He faded in and out of consciousness once again.

The days seemed to mix and he couldn't tell whether it was day or night anymore. He didn't know how long she had held him captive or what types of pill she had been feeding him. All he knew is that he could tell his body was physically stronger than before and after a while the cuts stopped appearing.

Marin woke him up with a kiss. She cried in his arms for a while before steadying herself.

"This is it my love the moment I have been waiting for." She smiled and wiped her tears. "I'm finally pregnant!"

An alarm blared and she stiffened up.

"Those bastards have finally tracked us down eh?" She hissed and transformed into a snake. "Darling you can't let them hurt me or our child."

"I will not allow it."


	5. Chapter 5

"I will not allow it." He still couldn't speak for himself and his body reacted on its own. He waited as the yelling and the explosions got closer until they were just outside of his door.

With a crash the door swung open and in walked a blue skinned man and a woman covered in bandages.

"Contact lord death immediately I've located a prisoner, I believe he's the kid we've been looking for." The man pressed his ear and turned to the woman with him. "Naigus get him out of those chains."

She nodded and walked over to him. She grabbed the chain and pulled it apart easily revealing his raw bloody wrists and torn ankles.

"Sid he's in bad shape, we need to get him to Marie now." She lifted him onto her back and started to walk out the door.

"Naigus wait, set him back down. We're not alone in this cell, she's here, the Witch is in here with us!" The man shouted as he lunged at the bed breaking it in half.

The woman dropped Andrew and he hit the ground with a soft thud. In a flash of light she changed into a knife. Marin slithered out from under the bed narrowly avoiding being skewered. She made her way to Andrew and got behind him.

The man twirled the knife and walked closer.

"Get out of the way kid she's dangerous." He reached out to grab Andrew's shoulder but was stopped.

Andrew's body once again acted on Marins order but this time his hand was encased in a strange red-black metal and thick chain trailed up his arm, over his shoulder. He looked at his other arm and saw the same thing. He twisted the mans hand and he heard it break.

"Woah kid what are you doing?" He pulled his useless hand away and jumped back a few steps.

"You will not hurt her for she carries my child." Andrew stood and clenched his fists. He felt something coiling around both of his feet, he assumed it was Marin and looked down. The same metal that covered his hands completely up to his wrist had now covered his feet up to the ankle and had the same chain of metal running up his leg to his back.

Marin transformed back into her human form and kissed him on the cheek.

"Sorry Sid, he's under my control for now, and as much as its going to hurt leaving him. He will make an excellent distraction while I escape." Marin hugged him from behind. "Once I am gone the spell will break and you'll be free but one day I will be back to make you mine once more. Until then darling."

A small flash of light and smoke filled the small room causing Sid and Andrew to cough. Andrew steadied himself and found that he could move his body on his own again.

"Yes finally back in control. Oh man its been too long and way to many sleepless nights." He shouted and jumped around.

His wrists and ankles poured blood out of the gauntlets and boots that were attached to his body.

He dropped to the floor screaming in pain. Sid and Naigus, although confused at what had happened and hesitant to believe it, helped him up. Sid threw Andrew over his shoulder and pressed his ear once more.

"We lost the Witch. It appears that she had the kid under some sort of close range mind controll. She escaped thanks to him helping her but he collapsed right after she disappeared." Andrew couldn't hear what was said back to him but Sid nodded. "Understood we're on our way out."

Andrew vomited blood over the mans shoulder and lost conciousness.

"You are mine. You have always been mine Andrew Singer. Your mother made a deal with the witches in order to give you a chance to live." He heard Marins voice but all he could see was black. "It's a shame that your siblings had to pay her price along with her. And your father, how brave of him to try and protect them."

"What do you mean?" Andrew felt nothing as he looked through the darkness. "Please Marin tell me!"

"You know your mother was a witch and that your father was a great hunter of the supernatural. He was sent to kill her and when he found her, he fell in love with her and they ran off." He felt Marins presence coil around him. "The witches found her and tried to take her back but she made them a deal. To save your life for hers."

"You know how that ended though don't you? The witches betrayed her and tried to kill you. Your mother fled with you and your father deep into the forests and waited until you were grown. In that time she had two more children."

"So the witches killed my brother and sister and my mother and my father died trying to avenge them." Andrew found some comfort knowing how much his mother and father loved him but felt grief knowing that he could do nothing to save them.

"Yes before your mother left the witches she asked me to watch over you and if anything happened to her, I was to take care of you in any form I decided." Marins red eyes came into Andrew's view. "So I decided to make you mine in all ways."

"You've been following me since they died haven't you. You knew and waited to take me until the moment suited you." He smiled, maybe because his mind was half broken and maybe because he was happy that someone still cared for him. "Thank you Marin. When you need me again call for me and I will be there to protect you and our child."

"Take care until then and don't worry you will have Hei to help you. Though you haven't actually met him yet, he has been trying to talk to you for months." Her eyes disappeared. "He is a part of you and the reason your body began being cut. Your black blood weapon partner and your twin brother."

Andrew's eyes shot open with a flash and all he saw were bright lights. He struggled to adjust to them, just as he had adjusted a smaller brighter light was flashed in front of his eyes. First one then the other while a set of hands parted his eyelids.

"Oh wow finally awake. That's good and it doesn't look like there is any lasting damage." Naigus came into view and smiled underneath her bandages. "Andrew I am Naigus and I am the nurse here at the D.W.M.A. If you're feeling well enough I have someone that wants to talk to you."

She pointed to the door and a large black figure floated in wearing a white skull mask. Naigus bowed to it and walked out.

"Heyo! Pleased to meet you my name in Lord Death and this is my school." The figure had a higher pitched voice that made Andrew stiffle a laugh.

"Sorry I just didn't expect that." He suddenly recognised the name after a moment and tensed up. He remembered that his father told him to stay as far away from The Grim Reaper as he could, but here he was sitting helpless in front of him. "Uh what do you want from me?"

It's came off as rude but Andrew couldn't help it, he was scared, more terrified than any other moment in his life. He shook viciously and sweat poured off of him.

"Now you don't have to be afraid of me, I won't bite. Your name is Andrew correct?" Death hovered over him and he couldn't force himself to make eye contact, or rather look up at the mask. "Years ago I sent a talented Meister and weapon pair to capture your father but he escaped and injured the weapon terribly."

Andrew's father had told him of that day and how he set a woman on fire accidentally and stabbed the man that was with her. It allowed him to escape but he regretted what he had done to the woman.

"Naigus holds no resentment against your father nor you. It was a mission and a dangerous one at that." He pulled a small folder out of nowhere and handed it to Andrew. "Your father knew many secrets and most of them were about ways to kill witches and other supernatural beings. I wanted to bring him in to join us but he had refused."

"So what do you want with me?" Andrew flipped threw the pages in the folder and saw pages of his father's hunting journal littered with code. "So since he's dead you want me to decipher this for you."

"Oh my I didn't know he had passed. Stein must have forgotten to tell me that." Death lifted one hand and held it high. "Naigus send Stein in would you."

A moment later Stein walking twisting his screw.

"Reaper Chop!" Andrew looked over to see Deaths hand just inches away from Steins head. Stein lifted Deaths hand with the one he caught it with and side stepped.

"You wanted to see me sir." Stein was unfazed and still twisted his screw.


	6. Chapter 6

"You forgot to mention that his father was dead." Death motioned to Andrew and Stein sighed.

"Right I knew there was something I forgot. Oh and his mother was a witch and she, along with her two youngest children died also in a raid by the Witch coven." Stein scratched his chin. "I think that's all the really important stuff."

"I'm sorry to here that kiddo. It's always hard when you lose someone you love and you lost four of them in the same day." Andrew could tell Death was genuinely sympathetic by the tone of his voice. "Don't worry you are safe here at my school."

Stein pulled Death aside and began whispering to him. They looked over every once in a while but Andrew was too engulfed in reading his father's journal. These were hunting secrets his father never even told him about.

Andrew finished going through the folder and set it aside. His stomach growled and he licked his chapped lips. A small plate of food was placed in front of his face and he looked up at Naigus who also held a glass of water out toward him.

"Thank you and it probably doesn't mean much coming from me but I'm sorry for what happened to you. My father told me about what happened that day but I didn't know it was you." Andrew reached out to grab the cool glass of water. "He didn't mean to do it, he regretted that it happened but he though you were sent to kill him."

"It's a job hazard, these things happen. Plus I was doing it so my Meister wouldn't get hurt so it was worth it." He could see the smile under her bandages and it made him blush.

Andrew could feel his blood moving strangle under his skin. He fidgeted until it stopped but Naigus had noticed this.

"Do you have a knife or anything I want to test something?" Naigus extended her hand which had turned into a blade and Andrew used it to cut open his arm. Black blood poured out and pooled into his palm. "Hei? Can you hear me?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I'd hear you." It's sounded just like his voice and a set of red eyes appeared in the small pool of blood. "Finally I can come out a bit."

"Marin told me about you but I never knew before." Andrew watched as the blood made its way up his arm. "So you're my twin? But why are you in my blood?"

"Good question. I had hoped that Lady Marin would answer that but these clowns interrupted us." The blood formed a small hand and pointed at Naigus. "If not for them we would still be with our woman."

Hei sounded irritated and Naigus just stood there expressionless. Lord Death and Stein noticed what was going on with Andrew and his blood and watched patiently.

"So you've been trying to talk to me all this time, I just thought I was cursed or something." Andrew tried to laugh it off but he was serious.

"Oh it's a curse alright. Stuck in here watching as you stumble around hopeless. You know Andrew you're pretty lame, I don't know why Lady Marin chose you instead of me." Hei formed a small chain on Andrew's left wrist and stayed there. "I'm going to stay out from now on."

"Hey there kiddo you having a little chat with your blood there?" Lord Death hovered over and inspected the chain. "Ah another child with black blood. Those witches just love experimenting with children."

"Except in his case it was his own twin instead of a weapon created solely for that purpose." Stein walked over aswell and pulled at the chain. Spikes formed on it stabbing into his hand but he maintained his grip. "Feisty one isn't he."

"Let go of me you creepy prick. Your blood has a terrible taste to it." The spikes grew larger but before they could do anymore damage Stein let go. "Are we cleared to go I want to see the city for myself instead of through his skin."

"You're not going to be able to move around for a few days. You're ankles and wrists are really messed up, I don't think you'll be able to even walk." Naigus moved around and checked some papers on a chart before walking back over to the bed. "Give it a few-"

"Fuck that!" Andrew's blood poured out of his cut and formed the same gauntlets and boots as he saw before. "Come on Andrew move. You can move easy if I help." 

"I want to go see the city!" Hei roared. "And none of you can stop me!"

Andrew swung his feet off of the bed and stood slowly. There was a little discomfort but he could move easily. He pulled the IVs out and removed the monitoring devices on his fingers.

"I'm going back outside again no matter what. I haven't been outside since Marin took me in and I want to breathe fresh air." Andrew walked past Naigus and up to Death and Stein. "Do you have any clothes I can have please?"

"Don't fucking ask them just go! You can worry about stuff like clothes later." Hei growled and the armour shook. Andrew stared intently at his hands until they stopped shaking. "Fine whatever get some damn clothes. We're going outside right after though."

"This is MY body Hei and I will do whatever the hell I want!" Andrew screamed at his hand and they shrunk smaller and sleeker like gloves. The boots became shoes and the chains became smaller aswell.

Lord Death had the same blank expression and he nodded to Naigus. Andrew was surprised at how angry he had gotten. Sure he was held against his will and had some trauma because of it but he was usually OK with people telling him what to do.

"I said fine." Heis voice was considerably quieter. "I just want to go outside."

"Personality change Andrew, I'd call it a side effect of being held captive for 6 months but this is the opposite of what usually happens." Stein approached slowly and stood in Andrew's way. "I really want to do a full psychological evaluation when ever your up to it."

Steins eyes were like a hungry wolf's as it hunted a small animal. Andrew laughed and walked past him.

"Give me a few days then I'll do it. Right now I JUST WANT TO GO OUTSIDE!" The room shook and Naigus transformed and landed in Steins hand. Andrew shook with rage and panted heavily.

"That's was some serious spiritual pressure. Let's get him some clothes and let him walk around." Death had gotten in between Andrew and Stein. "You will have a uhm let's call her a chaperone for now of course. I can't have you running away in your condition. Other than that you may do as you please."

"Will she have any money to get me more food?" Andrew turned back to look at Death with a dopey grin. He scratched the nape of his neck and sighed. "That's food didn't really do it for me."

"Of course. Let me call her and Naigus will get you some clothes." Death disappeared through the doorway and Naigus followed quickly after leaving Stein and Andrew alone.

"With some training I believe you would be able to use your soul wavelength as an attack. Since your father was a friend I am willing to train you." Steins face became expressionless once again and he fiddled with his screw.

"Fine, like I said just give me a few days." He felt like apologising for his out burst but didn't.

Stein walked out without another word and Andrew waited patiently until Naigus showed up with a pair of sweats and a tank top.

"This is all we had extra, sorry." She was tense and she had a killer look in her eyes.

"Look sorry about earlier I don't know what came over me. I'm usually so calm and not much bothers me but-" He cut himself off and took the clothes from her. "Thanks."

She nodded and walked out again leaving him to change. Once he got dressed he walked out the door and was face to face with the same cartoony figure he had seen once before.

"Well if it isn't the pitiful Singer who got captured by a witch. That's the first time anything like that has ever happened to a Singer." Andrew growled and Ragnarok rested arms on Cronas pink hair. She rubbed her arm and looked away.

"Back off bug eye or I'll give you a reason to." Andrew lifted one hand the glove grew once more into the large gauntlet. Ragnarok huffed and retreated back into Cronas body.

"Sorry Raggy is kinda mean." Crona looked up into Andrew's eyes and he broke eye contact after a few seconds. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah sure." They walked out of the building and down the steps in silence. Andrew was content with following just a step or two behind her scanning the city.


End file.
